Tales of Aang and Katara (Kataang)
by Jetrock
Summary: This is a series of Kataang oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

Aang and Katara Oneshots

**I just got my account and this is my first fanfic. Enjoy and review please! I've got a few ideas but I need more so if you've got any, you can write it in the comments.**

**I do not own the characters except for Min.**

Chapter 1- Amnesia

Katara thought he liked that fan girl and she was jealous. She had run away and he had to find her in the busy streets of Basing Se. It was a hot day so Aang was already sweating. All the people gawking at him as he walked past and muttering, "Hey, it's the avatar," just made things even more difficult. _Where could she be, _he thought.

Meanwhile, Katara was sitting by one of the city fountains and crying. _What if he doesn't like you anymore? He looked like he really liked that other girl and she was really pretty too, _she thought.

Aang decided to look around the fountains because Katara usually goes there to waterbend if there weren't too many people. She didn't like all the attention and mutterings. He found her at the second fountain he looked. He ran up to her and tried to comfort her.

Katara looked up to see Aang trying to soothe her, "Katara I was only talking to her. I don't love her like I love you."

"Go away!" she shouted and pushed him hard. He had no time to move out of the way so he felt the full force of the push and his head slammed into the rock wall of the building behind him

Katara had walked away so she didn't know what had happened to her boyfriend. When she got back to her temporary home, Sokka asked, "Where's Aang and did you bring any food?" Katara just walked briskly to her room and shut the door.

"Ooookaaaay, that was weird," Sokka said.

"They probably just had a fight," Suki said when she walked in.

"But they never fight," Sokka argued.

"There's a first time for everything," Suki reasoned.

By nine pm, they were starting to get worried. Aang usually got back by late afternoon. Katara angrily said, "He's probably talking to one of his fangirls."

When Aang looked up, everything was spinning. The lights were very bright and it hurt his head even more. He was confused. _Where am I? _He looked around but couldn't remember where he was. Only a few people were around but they were quickly going home after a long day of shopping.

_Maybe I can ask them where I am._

Aang walked over to a pretty girl that he felt he should have recognised. "Um, excuse me but where am I?" he asked.

The girl turned around and was very surprised and confused to see Aang. "I just hit my head and I can't remember much," he explained.

Understanding dawned on her and she said, "Hello, my name is Min and as for where we are, this is the centre of the Basing Se mall," Min said.

For a moment, Aang thought he saw a mischievous smile but when he looked again, he only saw her kind and understanding expression. "Oh and I'm your girlfriend," she said.

_So that's why I felt a connection to her._

"I'll take you home. Just come with me," she said before pulling him away. She had a theory of who pushed him and had an idea to make it work for her.

By midnight, even Katara was starting to get worried. "Let's look for him," Sokka suggested. Where was the last place you saw him, Katara?"

"Next to the fountain in the centre of the mall," she said.

"Then let's go!"

"Guys, no need. Look Aang's coming," Suki interrupted.

"Aang!" Katara yelled forgetting she was supposed to be angry at him.

As she ran up to him however, she saw that fangirl. _Min or something, and why was she holding hands with Aang,_ she thought.

When Aang saw her, he screamed.

_Yes! _Min thought. _This is perfect. Now Aang will be mine! All mine!_

"Aang," Katara said, confused.

"Sh-she pushed m-me!" Aang said, still shivering in fright.

"Aang has some amnesia after_ you_ pushed him. His head must have hit a wall," Min explained.

Katara was scared. Aang's last memory of her made him frightened of her and he likes this Min girl.

"Aang, it's me, Katara. I'm your girlfriend. We've been through so much together," Katara said pleadingly.

"No, no. You can't be," Aang said before he ran away with Min close on his heels.

Katara was too surprised to follow and instead, walked back in. _What have I done?_

Toph chose that moment to wake up from her afternoon nap. "Hey guys did I miss anything?" she asked when she saw their gloomy faces.

Min took Aang to her house and although she insisted they sleep in the same bed, it didn't feel right to Aang so he slept on the couch.

Next morning, Katara woke up with her thoughts cleared_. I'm gonna get Aang back! All I have to do is get him to remember. _

Meanwhile, Min was trying to get Aang to kiss her but it just felt to awkward for him. It didn't feel right. Then, she took him to a fan club for him. He was confused why there would be a fanclub dedicated to him.

When Min told the others (all girls) what happened, they giggled a lot cast quick glances at him which just made him feel more uncomfortable. When Min got bored, she dragged Aang back to the mall. "Let's go shopping!" she exclaimed.

It turned out she "forgot" her purse so Aang ended up playing for everything she wanted and she wanted a lot.

Now it was Katara's turn to look for Aang. _Where was he, _she wondered. Eventually she ended up at the fountain where he found her yesterday. Aang was sitting there looking bored and holding several large bags. Before Katara could make a move, Min appeared and tried to pull Aang to another shop but he was too tired and annoyed so he resisted.

Katara was cheering on the inside. Min went to browse through the shoe store without Aang. Katara sneaked up on him and before he could react, she kissed him. It was a long, passionate kiss and sfter a small struggle, he kissed back.

When Min looked away from the shelves, she saw this and gave a horrified scream, "NOOO! What are you doing with my boyfriend?"

Aang no longer cared because the kiss brought back the memory of their embrace on the balcony of Iroh's tea shop. He remembered liking and then loving Katara. He remembered Sokka, Suki, Toph and Zuko. He felt Azula's lightning and Katara's healing that saved him.

He came up gasping for breath and he could see Katara's dark blush.

"Wow... that was nice," Aange said dreamily.

"I'm sorry for pushing you Aang," Katara said.

Min was crying behind them but the couple didn't even notice. They only noticed each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**My second chapter and again I'm asking for more ideas. Please review. It encourages me. Oh and Yakone is here too, when he's younger though.**

**I don't own these characters.**

Chapter 2- Water Fight

The icicles narrowly missed Aang. "Hi yah!" he yelled before retaliating with a towering wave of water. Katara merely created a gap in the middle and the water passed her leaving her still dry.

Aang grunted. Katara was still so much better at waterbending than him. While he blasted jets of water at her she dodged and created mist to hide her. It grew thicker until Aang could no longer see her.

He readied his octopus stance. She could attack from any direction. He sensed the icicle flying towards him from his left and battered it away. "Is that all you got?" he jeered.

There was no reply. More icicles were shot at him. Every time they were bigger as if Katara was only growing stronger while Aang grew more tired from each deflection. A water whip came from behind and it slammed into his back but luckily not where the scar was. When he turned around, he felt the water grab him from his left and pull him into the water.

Aang tried waterbending up but he couldn't. Katara was too strong. _If only I could use airbending, _he thought, but for the purposes of the training, he was only allowed to use water.

Katara sent waves crashing against Aang after she let him come up for air. He was disorientated and blasted water in all dirctions. None hit Katara who skilfully avoided them all.

Aang got up, disappointed, but bowed to his master and girlfriend who bowed back.

"Ha ha! You just got beaten by a girl! What a loser," a young, smug man shouted.

Aang was mad. This guy didn't know who he was but before he could show him, Katara stomped up to him and yelled, "So what if he's beaten by a girl? I'm way tougher then you!"

"Geez. Calm down. I'll admit you're pretty tough and attractive too," he said.

At this Aang felt like he would explode. "She already has a boyfriend and he's standing right here!" he practically screamed in his face.

"Who, you?" you're just a weak avatar wannabe with that fake tattoo. You don't deserve this pretty lady.

Katara was extremely annoyed he would talk about her as if she wasn't even there.

"I'm Yakone by the way. We'll see who's better and who gets the girl. I can waterbend too. I challenge you to a battle at sunset right here. Actually make it midnight. Be there," he said before trudging off.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Katara said, annoyed and uncomfortable because Tako talked about her like she was a possession.

"Don't worry. This is gonna be easy. I'm the avatar and he's just a spoiled brat," Aang spat. " Besides he didn't say anything about only using water since he thinks I'm only an avatar wannabe. This should be fun."

Katara was still worried though.

At midnight, Aang and Katara were back on the beach where they met Yakone. It was a full moon. Yakone's water bending would be stronger but Aang wasn't worried. He could waterbend too and plus, he's got the avatar state if he needs it.

Yakone arrived. He tore off his shirt and waded into the cold, dark water. Aang did the same. The two stared each other down before Yakone blasted some simple water jets at Aang who was easily able to take control of the water and send it back, stronger than before. Yakone was hit in the face and fell backwards in the water. Aang turned around thinking he'd won but Yakone got back up and drawing on the power of the full moon, created a giant water tentacle.

Katara, from the shores tried to warn Aang but he couldn't hear her properly so he thought she was congratulating him.

Suddenly, the tentacle wrapped itself around him and threw him up high into the air. Aang was surprised but quickly recovered. _Of course it wasn't going to be that easy!_ He used airbending to blow him away and it worked.

"Y-you're the avatar?" Yakone said, horrified that he had challenged him but Aang could see Yakone was still confident of winning. He created more tentacles and they latched onto his arm. He extended them and they rushed towards the avatar.

Aang took a deep breath and shot fire at the tentacles instantly creating steam. He blew it away easily but Yakone had disappeared. _This is taking too long. He should already be defeated,_ Aang thought.

He heard the whoosh as the deadly icicle sliced through the air. Aang only had time to shield his face. Blood dripped from his left arm. Yakone used the opportunity to sent more flying at him but he was ready. He blew it away with a forceful gust of air and using gathered his energy to create a giant inferno.

The moment he released it, the water below sizzled and steamed. Yakone managed to create a wall of water but the fire was too strong. It blasted its way through. With his lightning reflexes, he ducked into the water. The inferno shot past but he felt the intense heat even in the icy water.

The battle had really heated up.

Aang created a small hurricane and when it combined with the water, became even stronger. "Let's see if you can handle this!" he shouted over the wind. Yakone looked up only to be pulled into the hurricane, spun around rapidly and then thrown onto the shore.

"You can't beat me," Aang said as he too ran back to the shore.

"I can still win," Yakone growled. He still had his secret weapon.

"Oh yeah? How?" Aang said. Then he used his earthbending to create pillars that surrounded his opponent and trapped him.

"Do you surrender yet?" Aang asked.

"Never!" Yakone screamed.

The avatar forced the pillars closer squeezing Yakone. _Now! _he thought.

His left arm was completely stuck but his right arm still had some space. He felt the water in Aang's body and bloodbended.

Aang gasped as he felt his body going against his will. "What's happening," he choked.

"Now you feel my true power Avatar Aang," Yakone laughed.

This was going too far for Katara but before she could interfere, Yakone took control of her body too. "Now what should I do with you too? That girl is too much trouble for me anyway," he said. Katara fought and was starting to regain control while Aang couldn't do anything.

When she freed her arms, she pulled a wave in to knock Yakone down. He fell but quickly got back up with an expression of disbelief. "H-how did you regain control?"

Aang sent fire roaring at Yakone since he lost his control over the avatar when the wave hit. Aang earthbended a pillar to pop out and smash the bloodbender's forehead.

"Aang, let's get out of here," Katara yelled.

"I couldn't agree more," before he linked arms with her and the two walked away happily.

In the morning Yakone woke up thinking, _Who am I?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's already my third chapter. Yay! I'm getting desperate for reviews. **

**Again, I do not own these characters.**

Chapter 3- Back to School

Now that the war is over, Aang wants to continue teaching the next generation of the fire nation like when he threw that dance party for them so he's going to that school.

"I don't know if this is a good idea Aang," Sokka said. "What if these kids try to kill you because you defeated the fire lord?"

"That's just silly Sokka!" Aang said.

"You never know what could happen," Sokka said in his mysterious voice.

The young avatar ignored that and guided his flying bison Appa down to the cave where they first stayed.

Seeing the place reminded Aang of his dance with Katara who is now his girlfriend. He smiled at the thought. "Umm Aang, sorry to interrupt your wonderful daydreams but shouldn't we be going now?"

"Oh right," Aang said.

The two walked up to the town. Aang could have flown with his glider but he didn't want to attract too much attention and Sokka would be left behind. "Do you have anything planned?" Sokka asked.

"Um no," Aang said. _I should have planned something, _he thought.

"Don't worry, my good friend. After all, I _am_ the idea guy," Sokka said.

Aang wasn't exactly reassured by that but he knew they would figure something out. They always did.

The principal was waiting for the two at the front gates.

"Welcome Avatar and friend," he said in his most welcoming tone.

"Hi. You can just call me Aang and this is my friend Sokka, who also played a big part in ending the war," Aang said.

"Hey," Sokka said.

"Avat-Aang, I mean, you look very familiar and so does your friend," the principal said.

Aang looked at Sokka and they had their silent conversation:

_"__Should we tell him?" Aang asked._

_"__I don't know," Sokka said._

_"__I don't see how it could hurt."_

_"__Fine."_

"Um Mr principal, do you remember Kuzon and Wang Fire, his _father_," Aang asked.

"You mean that boy who through a forbidden dance party and that weird looking man who was his father?" he replied.

Sokka wasn't happy about the way he was described but surprisingly, didn't complain.

"Well, I was Kuzon and I Sokka was Wang Fire. Sapphire Fire is also my friend but she's not here," Aang explained.

The expression on the principal's face when he saw this was incredulous.

"It can't be," he whispered.

"It was," Sokka said in "Wang's" voice.

The principal was shaken by this revelation but he took them to the class anyway.

He knocked on the history class door. The teacher opened it and the principal quickly explained what was happening, "Class, this is the Avatar and his friend. They have come on Fire Lord Zuko's request to explain some... things."

The class were excited to meet the Avatar. There were murmurings for a while before the teacher quietened them down.

"Hello everyone. I'm the avatar as you already know but you can call me Aang and this is my friend Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe," Aang said.

"Hi," Sokka said.

"Aang you look familiar," a girl at the front said,

"That's because I'm Kuzon. I grew hair and I wore the headband to cover my arrow, not a scar," he explained.

Just then, the bell rang and all the students filed out. Sokka and Aang followed them into the playground.

Onji walked up to Aang and said, "Hey Aang. I just wanted to say you were really brave to face the fire lord."

"Um thanks," he said, blushing a bit.

"So are we having another dance party?" she asked.

"Yeah! Why not," Aang said. "Same place tonight but we should still keep it a secret from the teachers. Tell the others."

"Okay," she said and pecked him on the cheek before walking away.

Sokka had heard the whole conversation and turned around to face the avatar. "Aang, you're lucky Katara isn't here or she's gonna be going crazy right now," he said.

"W-what?" Aang asked, still groggy after the small kiss.

"Aang you gotta be careful. You're the avatar so all the girls will be after you. I don't want you breaking Katara's heart so I'm gonna protect you," Sokka said.

"I'm not gonna like any of these girls as much as Katara so don't worry. I don't need protection," Aang said.

"Fine, I have better things to do anyway," he said before rushing over to the older girls and showing off.

" Helloooooo ladies, I'm Sokka. I taught the avatar everything he knows because I'm a master waterbender and a warrior. I was the one who told Aang how to defeat Ozai and everything but you don't need to thank me," he said.

Some of the girls did take an interest in Sokka but the rest just walked away.

"I'm sorry ladies but the Sokka is taken. Sorry," he said. He walked back to Aang. "It feels so good to be a hero. The girls just love you. I kinda know what you feel like.

"What now? Aang asked as he tried to politely escape a bunch of giggling girls.

Sokka sighed, still a bit jealous of all the attention his friend was getting. _He doesn't even want it,_ Sokka thought.

Aang bumped into his friends who played that fun exploding game with him. The boy named Shoji asked, "Can we see some bending please?"

"Sure," Aang said.

They gathered around to watch Aang and when everyone else saw what was happening, they crowded around as well.

"Watch this!" the avatar said as he rode his air scooter. Everyone oohed and ahhed.

Next, he made pillars rise from the ground but he decided not to go any further or he could damage the school. Aang showed them his firebending by shooting flames around him and firebending while doing the dragon dance.

He poured the water out from his bottle and water bended some shapes and then turned it into ice daggers and shot them at the wall.

"That was cool Aang!" Shoji said.

"I could do more but wouldn't want to get in trouble. Anyway, are you coming to the dance tonight?" he said.

"Of course!"

**Next Chapter: the dance.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. My laptop just got fixed so expect more stories coming in quick. Again, I would appreciate reviews and ideas for my fanfic. Like I said in my last chapter, this is going to be called the Dance. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4- the Dance**

The torches on the wall flickered as Aang and Sokka paced around the cave, waiting for the fire nation students to arrive. The two heard footsteps outside and looked up to see the first arrivals: the kids who played hide and explode with "Kuzon" when he was pretending to be a student.

After them, everyone else arrived in a big crowd. Aang had earthbent platforms for the group he called the flameos to play, just like Toph did. Unlike last time, everyone was excited to dance. Aang and Sokka watched as the kids freestyled.

It looked like a lot of fun so Aang joined in while Sokka was lazy and instead, sat and watched the dancers.

Aang was showing some boys the carmelaphant strut when Onji walked up to him nervously. "Oh hey Aang," she said.

"Hey," Aang replied.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance... with me?" she asked.

Aang was caught off guard but not wanting to be rude, said yes

Onji asked him if they could do the dance he did with Katara. He hesitated. He always thought of that dance as a special one he could only share with Katara, but once again, Aang didn't want to refuse and disappoint Onji so he said yes.

Apparently, Onji was a very good dancer. People had started turning and looking at the them. Aang thought the dance was very fun but it just couldn't compare to the one with Katara. Even then, he had strong feelings for the water tribe girl.

Sokka was watching all of this very carefully. He could see Onji was hitting on Aang but of course, his airbender friend had no idea it was happening. _I have to intervene. I can't let Aang break Katara's heart,_ he thought.

Sokka pulled Aang away from Onji so they could talk. He didn't even complain since he was so tired after the many rounds of dancing. "Aang, can't you see she likes you and is hitting on you?" he hissed.

"We're just dancing. You know I would never leave Katara," Aang said.

"When will you learn? You're the avatar! For that reason alone, all the girls here have a crush on you. Just stay away from them, ok," Sokka said.

Aang knew this was Sokka's brotherly instinct to protect Katara so he just said, "Fine."

Although Aang was keeping away from the girls on Sokka's orders, they kept trying to get to him. Sokka warded them off until he had to use the bathroom.

As soon as he disappeared from view, the swarms of giggling girls appeared, all trying to get Aang to dance with them.

He didn't know what to do in a situation like this. If he ran, they would follow him and eventually catch him. If he hid they would find him. _Looks like I have to dance with them _he thought. It looked like there were at least fifty who wanted to dance with him so it was going to be a long night.

Before the girls could fight over who got the avatar first, Aang picked a random girl in the crowd and tried to dance as quickly as possible. The girl kept trying to pull Aang closer while Aang tried to keep a distance.

Sokka came back from his bathroom break to see multiple girls dancing with Aang. _I thought he would listen to me,_ Sokka thought.

He stomped up to the avatar and pulled him out of the bunch of girls who surrounded him. "Thanks Sokka. I couldn't breathe in there," Aang said, relieved that he had been rescued.

"What did I tell you about staying away from them?" Sokka asked.

"I tried to but these girls are crazy! Even if I said no, they wouldn't have left me alone," Aang protested.

"Whatever, let's just relax for the rest of the night and get back to my tribe to meet up with Katara," Sokka said.

"Sounds good," Aang said, pleased to be able to see Katara again. "But there is a small problem with that," Appa's missing," he continued.

"WHAT?! How long have you known this and not told me?" Sokka yelled.

"I forgot but I'm sure he won't go far and he'll be back soon," Aang said.

It turned out he was right. A few minutes later, they heard the sound of Appa landing just outside the cave. No one else noticed since the party was still in full swing.

Aang and Sokka rushed out to find Appa and two people who just jumped off his saddle. It was Zuko and Katara but what were they doing here?

"Hey Aang, Sokka?" Zuko said. I decided to come here to check on how you were going with the students and Katara was in the Fire Nation because she wanted to see Aang so we came together."

Aang and Katara hugged and kissed while Sokka and Zuko stood awkwardly to the side.

"Um hey Zuko," Sokka said.

"Hi," Zuko said.

When Aang and Katara broke their embrace, Aang asked," Katara we're having a dance party so do you want to dance with me?"

"Of course Aang," she said and they walked into the cave together with Zuko and Sokka behind them.

Everyone was so busy dancing, they didn't notice the new arrivals.

Katara said she was a bit thirsty and went to the drinks table. At this exact moment, Onji found Aang and asked him," Do you want to dance again?"

"Umm, I don't know. I actually wanted to dance with this other girl," Aang said, but seeing Onji's crestfallen expression made him feel guilty. "Fine just a quick dance," he said and Onji brightened up. She dragged him to the centre of the dance floor where everyone could see them.

Aang wasn't happy about this because he didn't want Katara seeing him with Onji, but it was too late. They were already dancing.

Meanwhile, Katara had just finished her drink and was looking for Aang. She saw people heading to the centre so she followed them and saw Aang dancing with Onji. _No! This can't be. How could Aang do this?_ she thought.

The waterbender ran outside but not before Aang caught a glimpse of her. _Oh no. Katara,_ he thought. Aang pushed Onji away a little too rough and ran outside. He saw Katara's back and walked up to her.

"It's not what you think. We were just dancing," he said, but when his girlfriend continued to ignore him, he continued," Katara, I love you and no one else will make me feel the way I feel around you. Please understand Onji just asked me or a quick dance, nothing more. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now how about we dance?" she said cheerfully. Aang was surprised at her sudden change of heart but it was better than her giving him the silent treatment. "And let's stay out here. I don't want more girls trying to get you," she said and so the couple danced outside.

Back in the cave, the girls were still looking for the avatar. They got bored after a while and then they saw the firelord and the water tribe warrior. Soon, the two men were surrounded by giggling girls.

**Remember to review. I'll get the next chapter in as soon as I can and I'm open to suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I need more reviews. Hundreds of you are reading this and all I want to know if you like my fanfic. Anyway, I decided to put some action in this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5- Captured

The firebenders came out of nowhere. They seemed to have materialised from the trees. The four of them danced around the avatar like acrobats and surrounded him. After a deep breath, they blasted fire from their fist at Aang. He evaded them like a true air bending master but his assailants were skilled as well.

They fought like a team forcing the avatar back and weakening him. Aang knew it was time to fight back. With powerful armthrusts, he sent wind slamming into them. Then, Aang showed them his fire. It would have burnt them to a crisp had they not dissipated it at the last moment.

"You can't beat me. Give up and I'll let you go," Aang threatened, hoping to resolve the conflict as peacefully as possible. His attackers looked at each other in the eye and nodded. The four of them put their hands up in surrender.

Aang sighed in relief. He extended his glider and was about to lift off when the firebenders shot out a wave of fire that sizzled the air around it. The avatar quickly raised an earth wall. The fire crashed into it with great force but the wall held together.

"I guess you're not going to give up,"Aang said before pushing the wall at them. Two dodged to the left and two to the right. In unison, they slashed the air with their kick and sent more fire at the avatar. Aang used his firebending to gain control of the fire and sent it back at its benders.

For a moment it looked like he had won but more then he saw the powerful fire fists being aimed at him. "Enough!" Aang yelled as he spun out and created a circle of air that spread quickly and hit all four firebenders. They were stunned by the attack and they all hit their heads on tree trunks.

Aang opened his glider and leapt into the air, guiding the air currents and flying. In the distance, he saw the fire lord's palace. He was too focused on his thoughts of getting there and Katara to notice one of his attackers standing up shakily and charging up.

The bright blue lightning whizzed though the air and hit his glider. The electricity coursed through the wood and then into Aang's body. He convulsed and instantly fell, his glider now nothing more than ashes. He didn't even have time to consider what happened before he hit the ground and blacked out.

Where is he? Katara thought on the palace's balcony.

"Katara! Get down here and eat. Aang's just a bit late but that doesn't mean you can let your stomach suffer!" Sokka called from the dining table.

All he can think about is food but maybe he was right. Aang was very busy lately so it wasn't unusual for him to be late," the waterbender thought. Maybe I'm just worrying too much.

Katara, following her brother's advice went down to eat.

After the feast however, Aang had still not arrived. Even Sokka was becoming worried.

The firebenders threw a net over the avatar and placed him on the back of a rhino before getting on themselves and riding away.

The sky was dark when they reached their destination. It was a monstrous - looking metal fort with eerie towers. The entrance was guarded by two heavily armoured firebenders. The four who caught the avatar walked up to the guards and told them the password. The guards nodded and signalled two of the rhinos inside to pull the gates open.

The hinges creaked as the gate slowly opened, revealing a dozen tunnels. The avatar was loaded onto a cart and was pushed into the second tunnel on the left. There was no light inside the tunnel except the firebenders' flames. The floor was cold and dry and the walls were caked with dust.

Ten minutes through the tunnel, they arrived at a sleek, solid metal cube. The only visible markings were the cut that showed the door and a small black orb that was hardly noticeable in the dark. One firebender stepped forward and blasted some fire into the orb, causing it to turn a bright red and the door to swing open.

The avatar was thrown inside and shackled. The firebender then sucked the fire back out and the door swung shut, sealing Aang in his cell.

"Now all we have to do is send the message to the fire lord and she will be released," the firebender said as he walked out of the tunnel along with the others.

Fire Lord Zuko woke up to the sound of screeching and rapid knocks on his window. He got up groggily and saw a messenger hawk. He let it in and took the message before it flew away. It read:

Fire Lord Zuko, we demand the release of your prisoner Azula in exchange for Avatar Aang who we have as our prisoner. The trade will take place at the rebel fort at dusk tonight. You may come with as many guards as you need to contain Azula.

The Rebels.

Zuko gasped. Azula is too crazy and dangerous to be free but I can't let Aang be their prisoner.

He showed the letter to the rest of the gang.

"How could they have caught him? He's the avatar!" Sokka wailed.

"But Twinkle Toes is still just a kid," Toph reasoned.

"We have to make the exchange, Zuko!" Katara demanded.

"You're right. The world needs the avatar and we'll just have to catch Azula again," Zuko said.

"Wait, what if we give them a fake Azula or just take them on? I mean, we are team avatar after all. We can take anyone,"Sokka said.

"Yeah! Let's give them a fight," Toph exclaimed, revelling at the opportunity of violence.

"No. This is going to take place at their fort. We don't stand a chance. You don't know these guys. They are some of the best firebenders in the world," Zuko said.

"Let's just make the exchange and hope they don't double cross us," Katara said, desperate to get Aang back.

After some more arguing, the gang agreed and they prepared to move Azula.

Where am I? What's going on? Aang thought as he finally woke up. When the world stopped spinning, he realised he was trapped in a metal cube and that he was shacked to the floor and the walls.

He tried to remember what happened before this and he relived the pain of the lightning. His body was still weak from it.

Aang breathed in and blew out as hard as he could. The wind hit the metal but did absolutely nothing. He tried to breathe fire but he wasn't very good at it and only managed a small flame that sizzled and died. If only I learnt metal bending but even that might not help. I can barely move with these shackles.

He blew steam out of his nose but it didn't go far enough and ended up burning his arm. Like Toph taught him, he felt for vibrations around him but got nothing. He felt for earth around him but the metal was thick and well designed. Aang couldn't sense the earth outside well enough to bend it.

I guess I'm stuck here.

The forest looked like a green carpet from the sky. Only Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Katara and Toph were on the blimp to accompany Azula. He had been difficult to move and had injured three guards before she was locked up in her cell in the blimp.

It was almost dusk. The blimp sailed downwards to the fort.

"They're coming!" a guard yelled.

"Good. Now retrieve the avatar and make sure everything and everyone is in their places,"

the leader said.

"Yes sir," the guard called back.

He found the four firebenders who had captured Aang and told them to get him. They walked down the tunnel to his prison. Before opening it, one of them shot lightning through the metal. Inside, Aang was electrocuted and fell into unconsciousness.

The door was opened and he was freed from his shackles but was handcuffed. The biggest firebender threw the boy over his shoulder and walked out.

The blimp landed just outside the fort and the gang got off, careful with Azula. They led her to the gates which were then opened for them. They saw four firebenders and Aang on one of their shoulders. No one else was visible.

Azula was allowed to walk across to the firebenders while the man carrying the avatar walked towards the gang. Zuko looked around warily. It could still be a trap.

Just when he thought it was finally safe, rebels appeared on all sides. One freed Azula while the others swarmed the gang. The man carrying Aang sneered and backed away. "We've been double crossed," Zuko said.

He blasted fire at the rebels and blocked any that was blasted at him. Toph created earth shields and threw them at their attackers. Katara bent the water out of her waterskins and knocked the rebels away in her search for Aang. Sokka and Suki were not outmatched since most of the rebels were non-benders.

Katara saw Aang being taken into one of the tunnels and followed him but ran straight into Azula. Katara jumped back as the Zuko's sister shot lightning at her. Bursts of flames flew at Katara but she managed to block them with the water she had left.

She knew beating Azula was going to be almost impossible when she barely had any water left so she ran. "You're not getting away from me this time!" Azula screamed.

Suddenly a plan formulated in Katara's mind. She let Azula come close enough and froze her legs.

"Wha-" she cried as she tripped. She tried to get up with her arms but Katara used the last of her water to freeze them too but Azula was already melting it.

Katara sprinted into the tunnel.

The firebenders were only walking so she caught up to them. They turned and faced her. Katara tried to create icicles but remembered she had no water left. The firebenders seemed to know this too. They approached her. "AANG! Wake up!" she yelled desperately.

"K-Katara?" Aang asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Shock him!" a firebender said.

Aang quickly realised the situation. He leapt out of the man's grasp and blew him back with airbending before sealing him off with earthbending.

Out of the remaining, two shot flames at Aang. He easily evaded them and forced the earth above them to fall on their heads. They were knocked unconscious. The last one had grabbed Katara and threatened, "You do as you're told or she dies."

When Aang backed down, he said, "Good. Now walk in front of me. We're going back outside."

The avatar felt the vibrations of the firebender behind him and raised a small rock to trip him. He would have fell on Katara if Aang hadn't quickly pulled her out of the way. He made the earth cover his hands and feet so that he was bound to the ground.

Katara kissed Aang and said, "Thanks for saving me but we gotta go. The rebels outnumber us too much."

The two hurried out and saw the gang forced into a tight circle. They were fighting hard but the rebels did too. "Aang, how are we going to get out of here?" Katara asked.

The avatar knew there was only one way. He opened himself up to the cosmic energy. He felt it surging through his body, through his chakras. Avatar Aang's eyes glowed momentarily and he felt the power of thousands.

He gathered air around him and flew above the rebels, to his friends, with Katara holding onto him. Then, he blasted the all the rebels back. They flew to the other side of the courtyard and they stayed down.

"C'mon let's go!" Aang said. He raised a circle of ground they stood on and they flew over the gates and back to the blimp.

"Going somewhere?" Azula said as she stepped out of the blimp. "I was just waiting for you."

She roared and shot a huge jet of fire at Aang who pushed a gust of air straight through it. The air spread and the fire died out. He stomped the ground which sent a small wave of dirt at Azula. It hit her left foot and she fell. In moments, Aang was next to her. He raised the earth to restrain her arms and said, "You are too dangerous to have firebending."

He bent the energy inside her until she lost her connection with fire. That was the day Azula lost her firebending.

**That's the end of this chapter. My longest one yet. Please review and I will write faster. If you have anything you want me to write about, feel free to tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was going to make this a separate series but then it would take longer to update both so I'm combining this with the oneshots. This also means I'm going to call this series Tales of Aang and Katara. There will be oneshots and stories over chapters.**

**Chapter 6 is going to be modern Kataang with the gang going to school. No one has bending except for the Avatar (Aang) who can bend all four elements. Aang's tattoos show he is the avatar, not a master airbender, but he has mastered airbending. I just made up the school name. I'll let you find the rest out for yourself so read on and don't forget to review. I really want more **

Chapter 6- Starting a Normal Life

He walked through the doors of his new school, Kerraville High School. No one noticed his arrival, they were too busy with their own lives. _Good._ He was happy not to be the centre of attention, he never wanted to be, but as the avatar, he always was.

The avatar checked his disguises again. His wig covered his bald head and arrow perfectly, long sleeves and pants shielded the rest of his arrows from sight.

A teacher came around giving everyone their timetables. The bell rang shortly afterwards and everyone bustled through the halls, getting to first period. Aang was in year 9 and had geography first with Mr Storey. His teacher was a big man who looked to be in his mid-fifties and had a very loud voice.

Since it was the first lesson of the year, everyone introduced themselves and did a few easy activities before the bell rang and they moved off to period 2, science.

Science was with Miss James, who was the complete opposite of Mr Storey. She was younger and had a soft voice.

Next came recess and Aang walked into the playground with everyone else. So far, no one had associated his name with the avatar. He doubted they even knew the avatar's name because everyone called his sir or the avatar.

He got out an apple and started munching it when he saw a tall handsome guy pushing a girl around. Aang knew he couldn't just sit back and watch this so he ran up to the guy and said, "Let her go!"

"Why should I? She's my girlfriend and I can do whatever I like with her," he said back.

"Jet, please stop!" the girl cried.

"Be quiet!" he yelled at her and was about to slap her but with his lightning reflexes, Aang grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Let go, kid or you're getting it," Jet threatened. Aang only tightened his grip.

Jet growled and tried to knee Aang but the avatar felt it coming and leapt over him. Aang dodged Jet's punches skilfully but one of Jet's friends came behind the avatar and before he knew it, Aang was caught in a headlock.

Jet sneered as he approached Aang, getting ready to punch him in the stomach. _Time for a little bending,_ Aang thought. He blew forcefully at Jet who was thrown fifty metres across the playground and Aang was pushed back. The person trapping him smashed into wall and fell. Aang pulled out of his grip only to be surrounded by shocked faces.

"Did he just blow Jet fifty metres?" the girl's brother, Sokka asked.

"I guess I did," Aang said.

"You must be the avatar!" Sokka exclaimed. "That is so cool!"

_So much for not attracting any attention,_ he thought as everyone started talking excitedly. Aang tried to sneak away at that moment but when he turned around, he was face to face with the girls jet was abusing.

"Um hi, I'm Katara. I just wanted to thank you for helping me back there," she said nervously.

"Uh no problem. That's what I do," he replied, equally nervous when he noticed she was really pretty. They stood there awkwardly when the bell rang.

"Well I gotta go. I'll see you around," Katara said as she hurried to class.

"I'll see you around too!" Aang said, waving after her.

He turned around and came face to face with Sokka. "You scared me," he said.

Sokka ignored the comment and said, "I know you have a thing for my sister and I don't want you hurting her."

It was clear to Aang that Sokka was an overprotective brother. "Oh and you have competition."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"Every guy in the school likes her and you're a grade below her, but you're the avatar which probably makes girls all fall for you so I guess that's no problem," Sokka explained.

The talk with Sokka had caused Aang to be late to P.E class but the teacher didn't even care. He was in awe that the avatar was in his class. "Mister Avatar, I was just telling the rest of the class we'll be swimming today," he said.

Aang shrugged, swimming was okay but he was best at athletics.

"I hope you all have your swimmers," the teacher announced to the class. Aang facepalmed. He forgot them.

"Umm sir, I forgot them," Aang said.

"Oh I'm sure we have a pair here," the teacher replied. He came back with a small speedos.

"Do you think that'll fit?" Aang questioned.

"Yes of course!"

Aang went into the change room and came out feeling extremely embarrassed. A few snickered seeing the avatar like that but it was time to jump in the pool.

It was only a twenty-five metre one. At the other side, he saw another class and Katara. She was wearing a blue one- piece and Aang blushed when he realised he was staring. Aang prepared to dive but saw other guys also staring at her. He growled but didn't want to get into another fight so he just began swimming.

_Maybe Katara's watching! _He thought. Aang wanted to show off to her so he cheated with his waterbending, but not so much that people would notice. He easily completed ten laps before anyone else had done five.

Aang looked to see Katara watching him with a smile. When his eyes met hers, they both looked away. He climbed out of the pool and went to change back into the uniform. When he passed a group of girls, they giggled and blushed furiously when Aang looked at them.

_Wow, Aang's really fast. He was very muscly but still skinny and those blue tattoos look so good on him. I just want to trace them, _Katara thought to herself.

After doing a few laps, she got out and saw a bunch of girls crowding Aang and admiring him. He didn't revel in the attention he was getting like all the other boys would. Katara could see he was humble.

At the end of the day, Aang used his airbending to quickly get out of the school so that no one would stalk him. Before he could leave the school grounds, he saw Katara running as if her life depended on it and Jet and his cronies chasing her.

Katara saw Aang ahead and screamed to him, "HELP!" Jet and his friends didn't know she was calling to the avatar so they continued pursuing Katara.

Aang raised a wall from the ground with his earthbending.

Katara's pursuers crashed into it and fell into a big heap.

Aang lowered the wall back into the ground. "Katara, are you okay?" he asked when she reached him.

'Yeah I'm fine," she panted.

"Where's your brother?"

"Detention again."

"So do you want me to walk you home?"

"Is that okay with you?"

"Of course!" Aang said a bit too loudly, happy to spend more time with Katara.

_He's so nice, _she thought.

**This chapter didn't go as well as I'd hoped but I've already started the continuation of this. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kataang fan, I will start on your idea after I finish this Kataang high school series. I will definitely finish it because it is fun and I hate it when I'm reading a fanfic and I want to see what happens next but it never gets updated. **

**Please read and review! **

Chapter 7-

"So where do you live?" Aang asked as he walked alongside Katara.

"Twickenram St," she answered.

"I actually live pretty close to that: Knox St," Aang said. "I could come by your place sometime."

"Oh… y-yeah that would be good," Katara stuttered, imagining the avatar coming to visit her.

Aang mistook it as she not wanting him to come by and said, "It's okay if you don't want me to come."

"No I didn't mean that," Katara said. "You can visit."

They walked the rest of the way in an awkward silence. Eventually, they arrived at a humble brick home. "Thanks for walking me home Aang. I'll see you tomorrow at school," Katara said before stepping into her home.

"It was nothing and I was happy to help," Aang said and smiled.

Katara walked up the stairs to her bedroom and placed her bag in the corner before taking out her diary. She wrote the day's events and a lot about Aang.

An hour later, Sokka got home from detention. "Sokka, you've got to start doing your homework or you'll get detention every day," Katara said as she came down to meet him.

"But I got better stuff to do," he argued.

"Like?"

"None of your business little sis."

Katara huffed angrily but she had expected that.

She lay in bed that night pondering her feelings for Aang. He was handsome and strong and he was really nice.

Aang lay in bed that night pondering his feelings for Katara. She was really pretty and seemed to have a good personality. _I'll get to know her better tomorrow._

He woke up the next morning from the sun shining on his closed eyes. He checked his clock and it read 8:00. _Oh no,_ he thought. He only had a five minutes to put on his uniform, brush his teeth, eat breakfast and get to school. By the time he was out the door, he only had a minute left, but he thought he could still make it with his avatar powers. He usually went to school on the bus but it had long gone so he used airbending to run extremely fast.

Aang tried to stay as far away from people because when he got close, they got blown away. He was halfway to school and still had fifty seconds left. _Too easy. I should just do this all the time, _he thought.

That was when he bumped into Katara. He grabbed her before she was pushed away. "Aang?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah it's me. I'm just running to school super fast because I'm late," he said. "And so are you," he said as an afterthought.

"Yeah my alarm didn't go off. I'm thinking Sokka had something to do with it but he only left a minute before I did," she said.

"Well I can get you there quickly," Aang said timidly. "I can carry you."

Katara blushed. "It's fine really," he said as he picked her up and zoomed to school. She slowed him down a bit but he didn't mind. Katara felt comfortable and safe in Aang's strong arms. She leaned her head against his muscly chest when she spotted Sokka tiredly sprinting to school.

Aang saw him too and joked, "I'm not carrying him too." Katara giggled as they left her brother behind.

They were a minute late when they got there. The conversation with Katara had taken up some time. He dropped her off at her class before running to his. Thankfully, the teacher had not arrived and everyone was too busy in their conversations to notice the latecomer. He took a seat at the front and shortly afterward, the maths teacher arrived.

They had a boring algebra lesson but Aang looked forward to P.E next since Katara always had P.E the same time as him. Today, they were doing some track and field events. Aang was way faster than everyone else and he noticed Katara watching as he easily won each race even without airbending but everyone thought he was cheating.

He excelled at long jump, high jump, shot put and hurdles from years of avatar training. All the girls in his class started to fall for him even more than before and the boys just became more jealous at the attention he was getting. Afterwards, the coach congratulated him and said they were picking teams for various sports. Aang saw Katara's class being told the same thing. Katara signed up for basketball try-outs.

_I never knew she liked basketball, _he thought. He didn't know much about the sport but Katara was doing it and they might get on the same team so he also signed up for it.

At lunch, Aang looked around for Katara. He spotted her and was walking towards her when he saw another guy also going up to her. The other guy reached her first and started talking to her about something. They didn't notice Aang approaching but when he got close enough, he heard,

"Hey Haru," Katara said.

"Hey Katara," Haru replied. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok… what is it?'

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?" he asked nervously.

"Sure," she said and Haru cheered in delight and she smiled. She looked so beautiful when she smiled.

Aang's heart shattered. _She likes this other guy._ He slouched over to a bench and started eating his sandwich but not really tasting it. Katara saw Aang and sat next to him. She immediately noticed he was very gloomy.

"Aang, is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah," he lied.

He wasn't very good at lying so Katara knew something was wrong. "Aang you know you can tell me anything," she said softly. For a moment it looked like he wanted to but then he hesitated and walked away.

By the time lunch was over, Aang had forgotten about Katara's date with Haru and walked cheerfully into history class. The teacher Mr Randall announced an assignment about the history of the avatar and that you could work in pairs with anyone in stage 5 (years 9 and 10). "You may pick your partner now but I will record it tomorrow so you have a chance to ask people in other classes," he continued.

_Katara! _He thought excitedly. Suddenly the events at lunch rushed back into his head. _But she'll probably go with Haru._

Loooking around, all the girls were trying to get Aang to be their partner but he ignored them and thought about Haru. _She probably likes him because he has some hair. _He didn't like Katara going out with someone else but she looked happy around him so he decided to pick another partner.

All the boys were already paired up but none of the girls were, in the hope of the avatar choosing them. Aang sighed and picked the only girl that wasn't going crazy for him. She was quiet and the least popular but she was quite pretty and intelligent. He sat next to her and heard all the other girls gasp in disbelief while the girl he was partnered with blushed.

"So, uh what's your name?" Aang asked.

"K-Kaiyu," she answered.

"Nice to meet you Kaiyu. I'm Aang, but you might already know that," he said.

_I can't believe he chose to work with me. Me! And I thought he was going to ask Katara,_ Kaiyu thought.

She glanced at Aang who was researching the history of the avatar in his textbook. He looked so handsome and he was so nice. _I wonder if he likes me._ _No he probably chose me because the other girls freaked him out, and he's the avatar. I'm just an unpopular girl._

The bell rang and everyone filed out. Aang had asked Kaiyu if she could come to his house today to continue with the assignment and she had agreed. They were walking out of the school when Aang saw Katara waiting for him at the gates. "Hey Aang do you want to walk home together again?" she asked.

"Um okay," he said. Katara noticed another girl walking next to Aang. He saw her looking so he said, "Katara meet Kaiyu. She's just coming to my house so we can work on the history assignment," he said.

Katara looked away. She was just about to ask Aang to be her partner. _I guess I'll ask Haru tonight at the date. _She looked over at Kaiyu and realised she was quite pretty with her long black hair, soft pink lips and long legs. _Maybe Aang likes her_, she thought.

**I'm going to end it there for now. It sort of hurt writing this since I'm a huge Kataang fan but like I've been doing lately, I'm going to update quickly and hopefully Katara and Aang will get together.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 yay! Last chapter! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourite and followed this series. I continue to require your support so please review. Really, I need reviews. ****J**

Chapter 8

"So… has Aang made a move on you yet?" Sokka asked, wagging his eyebrows when he finally came home from detention. It made Katara feel even more miserable. Sokka seeing her expression, added, "I'm sure you just have to wait a bit. That kid loves you!"

Katara just walked up to her bedroom and wrote in her diary again. She liked writing all her thoughts in her diary. It was like her confiding them with someone. She thought for a moment, Aang seemed to like her but then he became depressed at lunch but wouldn't tell her why. She briefly remembered catching a glimpse of Aang happily walking up to her before Haru asked her about the date.

_Maybe he's jealous and he thought I would be partnered with Haru, so he chose Kaiyu, _she thought. (**A/N: She actually figured it out. Unbelievable, I know.)**

She wanted to talk with Aang right now but she didn't have his phone number or his email address.

_Knock knock knock. _Katara ran downstairs hoping it was Aang. She opened the door to reveal a beaming Haru.

Katara was disappointed and it showed since Haru thought she was unhappy to see him. "Katara do you not want to go out?" he asked.

"No! I mean yes. Yes let's go," she replied trying to smile.

"Okay…" Haru said and the two got into Haru's car.

Only moments later, Aang arrived on her doorstep. He felt bad for telling Kaiyu to go home but he really wanted to talk with Katara. He hadn't seen her leave with Haru so he knocked on the door. After hundreds of knock, Sokka finally opened the door, his mouth stuffed with bread. After he swallowed it, he said, "Oh hey Aang."

"Hey… Sokka," Aang replied. "I was wondering if-"

"If you're here to see Katara, she just left with Haru," Sokka interrupted. "But kid, she likes you. I thought you were gonna ask her out."

"I just thought she liked Haru," Aang said.

"Maybe she's trying to make you jealous."

"That doesn't sound like Katara."

"Well there's only one way to find out. Her diary, but the problem is she hides it and I've been searching for years but I still can't find it."

"How could you do that? It's private."

"Yeah but it's so juicy! You want to look through it too, right?'

Aang tried to deny it but he gave in and said, "Yes."

"Then let's look for it together. She must have put it somewhere I would never look."

Aang worked through the obvious places first in case Sokka had missed anything. _Wait, could it be in Sokka's room? _He told Sokka his idea who said, "That's ridiculous. So ridiculous you might be right!" he exclaimed.

They tore through his room but didn't find it. "Putting it in your room would kind of be weird since she would always come in and out," Aang reasoned when they spent an hour searching and didn't find it.

They felt hungry so Sokka grabbed some chicken while Aang searched in the cupboard for some vegetables. He was looking through the cucumbers when he felt something bigger and flatter. He pulled it out and he couldn't believe what he saw: Katara's diary.

"Hey Sokka I found it! I found her diary!" he called. Sokka rushed over and was so interested at this find he put down his food.

"Let me read it! Gimme!" Sokka yelled frantically, his eyes full of curiosity.

_I shouldn't have told him! _Aang thought. "I found it first so I read it first."

Sokka grunted but let him. Aang flicked through the pages until he reached the first day he met her. It read:

_Monday_

_First day of the year. How exciting! I hoped to meet new people and make new friends but today, I was being pushed around by Jet again. He didn't care about girls, he just wanted them to sleep with him. Then the most amazing thing happened. This cute boy, Aang, defended me and it turned out he was the avatar._

Aang smiled when he read the _cute boy _part.

_In swimming I saw his body and it was so hot! He was lean, tall and muscly. Aang swam really fast but I think he cheated with waterbending. I don't care though because he didn't show off to those infuriating fangirls afterwards._

_He helped me again with Jet after school and he even walked me home. Aang was so nice and maybe he likes me but I don't know. I like him for sure._

Aang silently cheered. Now he knew Katara found him attractive, nice and she liked him.

_Tuesday_

_I was running late to school because Sokka had turned off my alarm. On purpose! I'm so going to get him back! Back to the running late to school. I knew I couldn't make it on time but this guy bumped into me and it was Aang. He offered to carry me as he ran like the wind to school. I slowed him down but he didn't mind and I felt so comfortable in those strong arms. I could feel his muscles._

_At lunch Haru asked me out and he was my friend for a long time and I didn't want to disappoint him so I said yes. I found Aang looking depressed and looking back to it, I'm thinking he was jealous. Now I feel like an idiot for going out with Haru._

_After school, I wanted to ask Aang if he'd be my partner for the assignment but he was already with a girl named Kaiyu. Was he trying to get back at me or did he like this girl? Or did he think I was going with Haru. Wait a minute, I can't even ask Haru. He was in year twelve. Now I don't know who to go with. __L_

Aang felt terrible now. He could have gone with Katara and now she feels miserable. While Aang was thinking, Sokka snatched away the diary and started reading it. He didn't even notice his stomach rumbling.

"Um Sokka, do you know where Katara's going?" Aang asked.

"She said something about the mall," Sokka answered, not even looking up.

"Sokka remember to put the diary back in the cupboard or she's going to know we've read it," Aang said.

He wasn't sure Sokka heard him but ran out the door and to the mall. With airbending, he got there in three minutes. Aang searched the entire place for Katara and found her in a café with Haru who was flirting with her. She giggled a bit and she looked happy. _Maybe I should just go, _he thought. He wanted Katara to be happy.

They exited the café since it was getting late, and were immediately confronted by Jet and his gang. He grabbed Katara's arm and she struggled but he was too strong. Haru tried to defend her but he was badly outnumbered and was quite pathetic at fighting.

"Haru just go! They'll hurt you too if you stay. Get help!" Katara shouted.

"Okay, whatever you say," Haru replied as he ran away. He was worried for her but mainly he was relieved he didn't get beat up.

Jet smirked and pulled Katara to his car. He dismissed his friends and said to her, "It's just you and me now."

He forced her in and she screamed but no one was around except Aang. He dashed to Jet's car, opened the door and threw him out. Jet smashed into a wall but got back up looking murderous. He didn't notice he was dealing with the avatar in the dim light. "Run away and you're not getting hurt. Stay and I will crush you," Jet threatened.

Although Aang was outraged at Jet, he wasn't a violent person so he bended some water out of the fountain and froze him, leaving only his face uncovered so he could breathe. "What? The avatar?" Jet asked as he was frozen.

"Yeah it's me and you'd better stay away from Katara if you know what's good for you," Aang said.

He helped Katara get out of the car and she hugged him tightly before kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks Aang," she said.

"I wasn't going to leave you," Aang replied, dazed from the kiss.

"I can't believe I relied on Haru. He must've went home if he's not back yet with the mall cops."

"Katara, I want to tell you I like you more than normal," Aang confessed, careful not to reveal he read her diary.

"I like you too Aang. More than normal," she said and they shared a short kiss on the lips.

**That's all! This was my first fanfic over chapters and I hope you enjoyed it. I've got some great stuff coming up so be excited. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9 (New Kids on the Block ch4)

**I'm going to be finishing some uncompleted fanfics by one of my favourite writers: Aangsfan. They have given me permission to do this and I strongly recommend you read their fanfics so you know what's going on. I have put the fanfic I'm finishing in my favourite stories so you can read them there. **

**I'm going to do 'New Kids on the Block'. Aangsfan has written 3 chapter so far and I will continue it as best I can. This is the description she wrote: ****Two new kids come to the same high school Katara is at. One is the Avatar and one is someone new. When they both like Katara, and both want to impress her, fights break out. But not just any fights, unfair bending battles and more! Kataang. R&R plz.**

**Credit for the idea goes to Aangsfan but now it's time for me to end this!**

Chapter 4 of New Kids on the Block **(A/N: I know the chapters are getting confusing)**

Aang and Kinto had just left Katara's house. They walked in the same direction and were silent until Kinto said, "Stay away from Katara. I know you like her but she's mine.

Aang was angered by that and said, "You don't even care about her! You only want her because she's hot and rich."

"You know what? Let's just settle this, bender against bender. Winner gets Katara, loser stays out of the way. We'll do this at the lake, tonight at 8 o'clock."

"Katara is not a trophy!"

"Fine, the only condition is the loser stays out of the way."

Aang agreed and they shook hands. There was a crossroad and while Aang went to the left, Kinto went to the right. Aang thought about the battle tonight. _I can't lose or Katara will have to deal with that jerk Kinto. _

That night, at 8 o'clock, Aang arrived at the lake. Kinto was waiting for him. He smirked as he said, "Greetings Aang. I didn't think you'd show up but you did so be prepared to be defeated. You're going to regret the day you crossed paths with the great Kinto!"

_Wow, he's arrogant too, _Aang thought but Kinto had started his attack. Before Aang could get into his defensive stance, a jet of water from the lake shot up and surged towards Aang, who was thrown into the lake.

The moon tonight was barely visible but Kinto was still unbelievably powerful. _What did I get myself into? _Aang thought.

Ice daggers were blasted at him at him at incredible speeds. They sliced through the air wickedly and if any had hit Aang, he would have died. Thankfully, he was a master airbender and evaded each of the missiles.

_How did he do that?_ Kinto thought. He gnashed his teeth and continued. He had to keep Aang on the defensive and eventually tire him out. Aang created ice shields to protect him from the water blades Kinto was sending at him but his shields was cut down by the first blade.

"And you call yourself a waterbender," Kinto jeered.

Aang took to the offensive. He bent a large wave of water and pushed it forcefully at his opponent. Kinto merely parted the water enough so that the wave passed him. Aang grew more frustrated every second. He wanted to use the other elements, to show he was the avatar but he had to keep it a secret.

Kinto froze some of the water into chunks of ice and threw them at Aang, who tried to dodge them but they covered such a large area, he didn't have time. His left leg was crushed by the ice and he sank. Kinto jumped onto the water and froze the part where Aang had sank. "Goodbye," he said to himself as he walked away laughing.

The freeze was strong and Aang had already lost consciousness in the murky depths.

Aang didn't turn up to school the next day but no one was very worried.

A month later, he still didn't come to school and now people were getting worried. He had no guardian. The police were called into the matter and they questioned Katara and her friends since they were the last ones to see him. Search parties looked around the area but found nothing until one went to the lake…

The leader noticed a part of the river was frozen. It was currently the middle of the river but then temperature wasn't low enough to explain why the water froze. They swam to investigate it, not because they thought it had anything to do with the missing boy but because they were curious.

When they submerged, they saw something in the ice, and it was glowing. A waterbender pulled it out of the water and melted it. The missing boy fell out of it. He was still alive. A man was about to take him to hospital when the Aang's eyes shot open. "Was I frozen again?" he asked.

The man was shocked but nodded. "Is the president Zuko?" Aang asked. The man nodded again and Aang cheered. _At least I wasn't frozen for a century again._

Doctors checked him and said he was perfectly fine and could attend school the next day. News of him being frozen in the ice and his glowing eyes travelled quickly around the town. Katara was relieved to see he had been found but Kinto was outraged. He was just going to ask Katara out and then the brat returns.

Kinto waited for Aang the next morning at the front gates. When he saw him, Kinto shoved Aang against the wall and said, "I won so you stay out of the way."

"No you tried to kill me!" Aang yelled.

Katara who just arrived heard the commotion and saw it was Aang and Kinto. Other students were also gathering around them. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" the crowd chanted. Katara tried to stop them but she was stuck at the back.

Kinto punched Aang in the stomach and he fell to the ground clutching it. _Enough,_ Aang thought. He took a deep breath and blew it at Kinto. With his airbending, Kinto was blasted into the air. He fell down hard but Aang wasn't done yet. He raised a large boulder from the ground and let it hover over Kinto. "You stay away from her or I won't be so kind next time," Aang threatened and put the boulder back into the ground before trudging away. The students just stood there in shock at what they had just witnessed.

_He's the avatar, _everyone thought. _And who was this 'her' he was referring to/_

**Wow. I'm amazed this chapter turned out like this. I didn't plan for it to be anything like this but I was just in the moment. I think I'm going to write another chapter for New Kids on the Block. Tell me if this was good or bad because I am just really unsure. Maybe I'll rewrite it. I don't know. Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm not very happy with chapter 9 so I'm going to rewrite it, but I'm not going to delete it, in case some of you like it. Hopefully, it is also an improvement in my writing style. I know its short but I really wanted to update. I didn't BETA this but I think it's fine.**

Chapter 4 of New Kids on the Block

They walked in silence, both of them wary of the other beside them. Struggling to bottle up his desire of throttling the water tribe boy and not wanting to reveal his anger, Aang stuck his clenched fists in his jacket pockets. Kinto, however, had no desire _not _to show Aang what he thought of him, but Aang was watching him carefully out of the corner of his eye, and plus, there was no water around to bend. He would have to fight with fists and although he was confident with his ability, he wasn't a fool and wouldn't strike without first knowing how good the boy next to him was.

After ten minutes, the two arrived at a crossroad and they went their separate ways, Aang to the left and Kinto to the right. Both knew there would be trouble between them for a very long time.

The wind suddenly picked up, making the already chilly afternoon even colder. Aang shivered in his thin red and yellow clothes, his attempts of warming himself up with airbending barely working. This combined with the attitude of Kinto made this day a very miserable one. He walked up the steadily sloping, winding mountain trail, to the home Gyatso had chosen for him. His mentor and friend had said, "This will make you feel as if you're back home in the temples and it is a good place to practice the other elements, without your identity being discovered until you're sixteen and ready to reveal it." At the time, Aang had been excited and happy with Gyatso's choice, but now, he wished he could just live in a normal house, like Katara, but not as fancy.

Once he thought he was out of range of curious eyes, he used his airbending to sprint up the mountain. It was unusual for airbenders to be around these parts so he had to make sure no one saw him doing this. But without airbending, he knew he could never make it up the tiring trail. Around and around it went and just when Aang thought he would never spot his new home, it appeared before him. Dusty white and light tower- like, the building was not too far off the temples he would usually wake up to.

As he got closer and it grew bigger, Aang noticed its enormity. The few trees nearby were quite tall, considering the environment they were growing in, but this building was the height of three of them put together, and from a quick inspection, probably a bit older. What a huge house for one boy. Aang unlocked the curved door with the silver key Gyatso had given him. He expected the door would be a bit stuck and creak, so he was pleasantly surprised when it swung open easily and welcomed him into its warm interior. Aang gently shut the door to prevent it from slamming. Seeing a cushiony maroon armchair, he threw himself onto it with airbending, and relaxed in its softness. It had been a long day and all he wanted now was a long nap to suit it. The young avatar fell into an easy sleep; the time of dreams would come later.

**Review please.**


End file.
